Grietas en la oscuridad
by akanatsume
Summary: Nos ha alertado. El fin del universo de acerca.
1. Prólogo

He aprendido sobre el comienzo, cuando en el universo no había más nada que oscuridad. Calma y cálida, más agradable y acogedora de lo que uno podría suponer. Nunca me he sentido tan segura que rodeada de sus brazos y alimentada por su sabiduría.

Ella fue quien me alertó de la amenaza que se acercaba al mundo que tan cautelosamente preservaba.

De manera violenta me expulsó a la realidad. Mi cuerpo ardía.

Jadeando me arrastré por el suelo y en cuestión de segundos sentí decenas de ojos posarse sobre mí. Me tomó un poco reconocerlos, pero eran reales, no parte de una visión: pertenecían a quienes me acompañaban y buscaban mi protección.

Estaba bien, me recuperaría, pero ellos no lo sentían así, y como cada vez que regresaba de mi encuentro de la oscuridad, se aproximaron a mí y me rodearon con sus cuerpos.

No podía dejar que el abrigo de los habitantes me relajara, por más que me costara horrores no ser arrastrada por el sueño, quien me tomaba de mis extremidades e intentaba arrastrarme a su lado.

Me puse de pie, apenas podía soportar mi propio peso, pero no podía permanecer quieta, no sabía por cuánto tiempo descansaría. Podía ser hasta el amanecer o hasta la siguiente década.

Debía enviar un grito desesperado de auxilio. No podría detener esto por mi cuenta.

Alcancé una de las salidas y elevé mi cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno. Pude sentir mi mente ir más allá de lo que veía. Más allá de los árboles, las piedras, de la mirada curiosa de quienes merodeaban el exterior.

Busca, busca, busca, da con aquella otra entidad con la que tantas veces me he conectado.

Lo encontré.

–Acude a mi llamada, por favor.

No pude decir más nada. Mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo, agotado. Y mis ojos se dirigieron nuevamente al cielo, con la desgarradora idea de que sería la última vez que lo vería tan bello como en aquel momento.

Sentí las garras del sueño clavarse en mi piel, furiosas por haberme resistido. Estaba bien, ahora podía arrastrarme al abismo por todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Era el precio que pagaba por ver más allá del tiempo.

Solo esperaba poder volver a despertar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Un par de ruinas y un poco de sueño**

 **Año 1973 - Johto**

Amanecía cuando Kelos puso un pie sobre la frontera imaginaria de las ruinas Alph. Apenas podía escucharse el canto de algunos pidgey en la distancia, pero no podía visualizar a nadie a su alrededor, como era lógico siendo las 4 de la mañana. Aún así y todo se sentía observado. ¿Serían los natus que habitaban el sitio? Siempre le había perturbado su mirada… esos ojos negros que no dejan ver ni un rastro de luz reflejada… sacudió la cabeza, un par de pajaritos verdes no iban a poder contra él. Menos si tenía una buena compañía, como siempre.

El raichu que lo acompañaba olisqueaba el suelo con algo de curiosidad, queriendo identificar el origen de los aromas que percibía, pero sin resultado. Aquel sitio parecía tener la capacidad de ocultar todo lo posible su esencia. Sin embargo, cada tantos años surgía un nuevo descubrimiento que alteraba a científicos e historiadores, como si las mismas ruinas desearan revelarse poco a poco.

—Ya estamos dentro -comentó el chico sacudiendo los brazos, algo lo hacía sentir incómodo, ansioso- Si nos llegan a ver, fue un gusto Rob.

El raichu se volteó a verlo casi indignado y lo golpeó con su larga cola en una de las piernas.

—¿Qué? Que nunca nos hayan atrapado por entrar de manera ilegal a yacimientos arqueológicos no significa que no pueda sucedernos alguna vez.

Rob, o mejor dicho Robert, soltó algunas chispas de sus mofletes y le dió la espalda para seguir avanzando hacia la entrada del sitio por su cuenta, pero se detuvo en seco a unos metros y volteó para todos lados alerta.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar en su alrededor, sin lograr identificar algún tipo de movimiento. En cambio, las narices de ambos comenzaron a sentir un dulce aroma en el mismo instante.

Pequeñas esferas entre blancas y amarillas comenzaron a descender a su alrededor.

—No seré meteorólogo, pero nieve en Johto en esta época del año no es normal.

Rob soltó un estornudo fuerte que alarmó a ambos: esas cosas eran esporas. Se cubrieron sus narices, uno con el brazo y el otro con el rayo al final de su cola.

Elevaron la mirada para ver el origen de aquella "nieve", pero se encontraron con algo en el cielo, descendiendo rápidamente hacia donde estaban.

Apenas pudieron apartarse antes de que un cuerpo de aproximadamente un metro embistiera violentamente contra el suelo. Dieron un salto a la par hacia un lado y voltearon a ver qué era lo que casi los mata.

—¿Qué?

La imagen les tomó por sorpresa, pero Robert reaccionó rápidamente y comenzó a soltar algunas chispas, cosa que su entrenador detuvo solo con un gesto.

Frente a ellos había un pelipper, evidentemente dormido o desmayado por el impacto, sus largas alas extendidas a los costados de su cuerpo.

Se aproximaron a observarlo con precaución, no vieron ningún tipo de herida o marca, o señal que indicara que era de alguien. Entonces, notaron algo asomarse desde su pico. Era de un azul oscuro, corto y pequeño. Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Al mismo tiempo, y usando cada uno una de sus manos y pata, respectivamente, abrieron un poco el inmenso pico del pokemon. Dentro había un jumpluff igual de dormido.

—Bueno, eso explica las esporas…—comentó Kelos revisando al jumpluff con un palito, por precaución— ¿Rob?

Mientras inspecciona a la pequeña planta, Kelos no se había fijado en que su raichu se había alejado de él: caminaba lentamente, tenso, en posición de ataque y soltando chispas para todos lados. Apuntaba hacia una pared cercana y gruñía.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Debía ser el entrenador de los dos pokémon que atentaron contra su vida, supuso.

El raichu se aproximó más, comenzando a direccionar algunas chispas hacia la esquina del muro.

El crujir de algunas hojas les hizo saber que quien fuera que estuviera ahí se estaba moviendo. Y aproximando.

—Soy muy malo con las negociaciones —reconoció el joven con calma— ¿Podrías simplemente asomarte? No tenemos intenciones de lastimarte mientras pretendas lo mismo —Rob no estaba tan de acuerdo, ya que parecía capaz de invocar una tormenta eléctrica en cualquier momento.

Los crujidos regresaron y pudieron distinguir una suerte de sombra aproximándose desde el otro lado de la pared. Cuando se reveló, se quedaron atónitos, a tal punto que el raichu dejó de emitir chispas por completo.

Frente a ellos había un flygon, que sostenía sus cortos brazos levantados hacia arriba, rendido. Su expresión era un mix entre decepción y cansancio, y luego de unos segundos, apuntó hacia el par de pokemons que habían caído del cielo.

—Ehm…¿Son tuyos? —el chico realmente no sabía cómo sentirse frente a esta situación. El flygon le respondió con una mirada de incredulidad, como preguntándole si enserio creía eso.

El pokémon comenzó a caminar hacia delante, aunque se detuvo en seco cuando el raichu comenzó a amenazarlo con electrocutarlo al pasarle a un lado. Kelos le pidió que lo dejara.. Sin embargo al siguiente paso que el extraño pokemon dió, Robert le lanzó una gran descarga. El flygon no se inmutó cuando los rayos lo rodearon. Mucho menos se molestó en voltearlo a ver y siguió hacia adelante, hasta llegar con el par de abatidos. Con una de sus largas patas le dió un par de puntadas al cuerpo del pelipper, y al no ver ninguna reacción, comenzó a sacudirlo apoyándole la pata encima. De nuevo, nada de respuesta, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

El flygon volteó y los observó de arriba a abajo, como si los estuviera escaneando. Luego su vista fue más allá, a la entrada de las runas. Parecía confundido, como si se estuviera debatiendo qué hacer.

Kelos volteó por un segundo a ver a sus espaldas.

—Su dueño debe estar en las ruinas… — consideró esa posibilidad. Fuera quien fuera, no quería que nadie entrara al sitio. Era una mala idea cruzar a quien fuera que estuviera allí, delataría que estaba infringiendo las normas y su libertad pasaría a estar en peligro, pero no iba a tirarse atrás en ese momento— Bueno, creo que tus amigos se derrotaron solos, así que con permiso, pero tengo unas ruinas a las que entrar.

El suelo se sacudió. Una grieta comenzó a abrirse entre las piernas de Kelos, que dió un salto a un costado, espantado. El flygon sonreía, desafiante.

—Si ese es el caso… —el joven preparó una pokebola que sacó de su bolso, y se lanzó al combate.

Si hay algo que no es recomendable para una persona claustrofóbica es visitar un par de ruinas con varios siglos encima. Además de sus techos bajos, pasillos angostos y paredes repletas de motivos de seres que lo único que parecían hacer era mirarte para robarte el alma, debía soportar la idea de que en cualquier momento ese techo podía desplomarse y matarte en el acto. Por suerte el joven no lo padecía de ello.

—No puedo creer lo abandonado que está esto… -Kelos avanzaba por el interior de las ruinas Alpha con una linterna en la mano, a la par que Robert emitía algunas chispas cuando le interesaba observar con más detalle algo— ¿Seguro que puedes con eso? —el chico se volteó.

Detrás de ellos avanzaba con pasos grandes y pesados un feraligatr, sumamente alegre. Entre sus colmillos se asomaban algunos rastros de hielo. Su andar amenazaba con acelerar la destrucción del sitio. Sobre sus hombros y espalda cargaba con el pelipper, el jumpluff y el flygon, los tres inconscientes.

Durante los últimos años las ruinas Alph, a pesar de su importancia arqueológica, habían dejado de ser consideradas como parte prioritaria en las políticas de preservación cultural e histórica. Se había cerrado su paso al público y el estado de Johto había dejado de financiar investigaciones dentro de su territorio. Conseguir un permiso para ingresar y llevar a cabo algún tipo de proyecto relacionado a ellas era casi imposible, a menos que se ingresara de manera ilegal, claro está.

Las tareas de mantenimiento habían quedado detenidas por un largo tiempo, y entre los habitantes de Violet y otras ciudades cercanas, corría el rumor de que algún tipo de tragedia había ocurrido dentro, o que incluso estaban malditas, y que las autoridades querían ocultarlo. Para su suerte, Kelos era bastante escéptico e inmune a ese tipo de historias. Ya de por sí le costaba creer en la existencia de los pokémon fantasma, no le encontraba alguna explicación lógica y científica.

Los únicos sonidos que podían escuchar eran sus propios pasos y algún ocurrente goteo. Hacía bastante calor allí dentro a pesar de sus pronósticos.

Lo que buscaba Kelos específicamente era una cámara con la que había dado investigando sobre la ubicación de restos de onamytes. Según algunos registros casi de conocimiento popular, las ruinas contaban con piezas de arte que referían a pokémon fósiles y que comentaban sobre sus costumbres. Su teoría era simple: debía de poder encontrar mucho más que un par de vasijas. Deseaba dar con algún resto casi intacto de algún ejemplar. Los antiguos habitantes parecían vivir con ellos a la par, y los respetaban como alguna vez muchos deseaban que se volviera a respetar a los pokémon. Sin pokebolas de por medio, viviendo en libertad, colaborando y dejando al otro existir con suma tolerancia. Estaba completamente seguro de que podría dar con algún pasadizo oculto, alguna parte no edificada del todo, una cueva subterránea, algo, así que los planos oficiales no le servían de mucho.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba en un área conocida, y le venía bien ubicarse luego de caminar un largo rato sin guía alguna. El joven extendió un mapa sobre el suelo y lo alumbró con la linterna. Sus dos pokémon se colocaron a sus costados para observar.

—Veamos… -apoyó su dedo sobre uno de los pasillos representados en el mapa y comenzó a trazar un recorrido. De pronto tuvo que soltar su linterna, pues sentía que estaba a punto de quemarle la mano. El objeto cayó, y al cabo de unos segundos, largó una pequeña explosión en la parte que estaban colocadas las baterías. La oscuridad los rodeó, y ninguno podía ver ni su propio cuerpo.

Robert reaccionó pronto y comenzó a emitir algunas chispas para alumbrar el sitio, pero más que entregar algún tipo de iluminación útil, generó un efecto intermitente.

—Carajo… -Kelos se agachó a tomar la linterna, pero esperó un poco antes de tocarla para evitar quemarse. Tenía un par de baterías de repuesto, así que rogaba pudiera usarlas. A sus espaldas, el raichu comenzó a tironearle de la ropa, intentando llamar su atención con algunos chillidos cargados de desesperación— Espera, tranquilo, no hay ninguna sombra mala que te vaya a comer.

Todo lo contrario.

Hasta que no notó que el suelo a su alrededor se tornaba de color rojo, Kelos no se dignó a voltearse. En cuanto lo hizo, ahogó en su garganta un quejido similar a los de su raichu. Hasta el feraligatr parecía impresionado.

Al final del pasillo, a no muchos metros de distancia, levitaba en medio del aire una fuerte esfera de luz roja, bañando en su tono al sitio, al mismo tiempo que lo iluminaba.

—Vete -una voz distorsionada habló. Pero a sus espaldas.

Dieron la vuelta, ya casi sudando del terror, para encontrar que un par de ojos rojos le observaban desde la distancia. Sus pupilas negras apuntaban hacia delante y no se movían, y Kelos podía sentir cómo penetraban en su alma de manera despiadada.

—Libera a aquellas criaturas y vete -repitió la voz, ahora con más fuerza. Los tres exploradores juntaron sus espaldas. Se aglutinaron como si eso fuera a darles algún tipo de seguridad— Quienes osan invadir las ruinas y herir a sus habitantes ¡merecen sufrir!

La sala de alumbró con una luz clara en lugar de roja, y lo único que logró distinguir Kelos antes de perder el conocimiento fue una esfera de luz amarilla volando a gran velocidad hacia él.


End file.
